1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle security systems, and more particularly, to a selectable preload security system for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many vehicles sold by a car dealership include security systems for performing various security-related functions, such as switching between armed and disarmed modes in response to a remote transmitter. These systems are either preloaded into the vehicle by the vehicle manufacturer or provided by an aftermarket vendor.
Consumers typically purchase a security system with a vehicle. However, if a consumer decides not to purchase a security system, the system is removed from the vehicle or disabled. In order to remove the system from the vehicle, a full-time technician must be employed by the car dealership, thus resulting in increased dealership overhead. Similarly, if the security system is disabled, the system components remain in the vehicle and the dealership absorbs the costs associated with the system.
As vehicle security systems have evolved, they have become more attractive to consumers. For example, newer security systems can be programmed according to a consumer's preference. In addition, security systems with enhanced options or multiple-vehicle capabilities are available. However, if these systems are installed in a vehicle prior to its sale they must also be removed or disabled, thus having similar drawbacks as conventional systems.
Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system capable of being configured according to a consumer's preference that can be installed in all vehicles on a dealership lot and easily disconnected from the vehicle.